I Got a Lump In My Throat
by willsolxce
Summary: Nico di Angelo is back at camp, and is hating his Valentine's Day. Will Solace decides he has to change that, even if he can't sing a lick and can only play the kazoo and ukulele.


**well, first published percy jackson fanfiction, and i can say i am thoroughly scared of posting this, ahah. here's this wonderful fanfiction about my two babies, and i hope you like it! **

**also review, because i love reading those**

**song: riptide, vance joy**

* * *

Nico twiddles with his food, shoulders hunched to shield himself from the cool New York breeze. Valentine's Day had been a bust, it was almost like everyone had forgotten. They were still cleaning the camp, and the Romans came as they pleased to help, or to talk strategy on finding Apollo. Rachel Elizabeth had taken a liking to Nico, and they often talked of artists and of music, she became one of Nico's remaining friends in the camp. Travis and Connor continued their pranks, Will continued his doting, and life kept on moving.

Speaking of Solace, he sat a few tables away, hands on either side of his plate, piercing blue eyes caught in his sibling's gazes. He was whispering pleadingly, but Nico couldn't make it out, and he honestly didn't think Will would answer him. He sighs. That boy was getting so weird around him—

"Hey, Nico, why're ya staring at Will?"

"Yeah, that's a pretty intense gaze, di Angelo~." Nico was interrupted by two teasing voices from a table over, Travis and Connor Stoll. The two brunettes waggle their eyebrows in unison, smirks playing on their lips.

"Well, brother, he is definitely attractive, who would blame him?" Connor teases, earning a punch in the shoulder and a loud laugh from his brother. Nico's cheeks turn a dark cherry red, and his head falls. Suddenly, the meatloaf looks really delicious.

* * *

"You do know you cannot sing whatsoever, yes?" Cecil asks, tuning the guitar in his lap.

"I know, that's why I have this!" Will lifts his ukulele, one of the few instruments he can play without ridicule of it killing puppies. "I thought the kazoo was not appropriate in this situation."

"I think it is cute, Cecil, don't be a spoil sport!" Lou Ellen giggles, stacking the sheet music in her lap, gazing towards the looming bonfire. "We have to hurry though, Will, Kayla's going to call us up soon." Will simply nods, then turns towards Cecil. He assess him up and down, hand on his chin. He sighs, picks up the lyrics he had been harboring in his lap.

"You'll have to do, Cecil. Get your serious face on, this is important. He is important." Will's dark eyebrows furrow, earning a bright, childish grin from his best friend.

"I wouldn't dare do anything silly, but you should worry that I don't steal your boyfriend instead, Willbur."

"It's William!" Will's cheeks darkened quickly, face hidden behind his newly acquired sheet music.

"Guys, are you singing or not?" Came a loud voice, Kayla, her hands on her hips, cheeks raised in a smirk.

Will stumbled up, running with his instrument in his arms. Lou Ellen followed with a loud, bouncing tambourine, and Cecil with his guitar and lyrics. "Sorry!" They screeched, and Will fell onto the log with a yelp. He looks up, eyes catching Nico's. He looked nice under the moon light and the flicker of the fire. He blushes at the thought, then looks down and clears his throat.

"As you all kno by now, I cannot sing" – a couple sniggers from the Stolls interrupted him – "But, I have Cecil!" Will motioned to the boy playing a few chords, his red hair covering his red face. "And Cecil can play the guitar and sing! So, I, I found this song. It-It, It's not really about a lady, perse. More like this really, really awesome-"

"Willbur, you're rambling again." Cecil holds a finger up to silence him, making the crowd laugh loudly.

"Sorry, I, I um… This is for my valentine. Thanks to Cecil, I can give you one of my dad's gifts for Valentine's." Will rubs the back of his neck, then sets to his ukulele, strumming it once, then started the first chords of the song, keeping beat with his foot. Cecil smiles reassuringly, guitar harmonizing nicely with the blonde's. Lou Ellen beats her tambourine on her hip, clapping the other hand.

"_I was scared of dentists and the dark_

_I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations_

_Oh, all my friends are turning green_

_You're the magician's assistant in their dream_

_Oh, and they come unstuck_

_Lady, running down to the riptide_

_Taken away to the dark side_

_I wanna be your left hand man_

_I love you when you're singing that song_

_And I got a lump in my throat_

_'Cause you're gonna sing the words wrong._" Cecil has a sharp voice, lyrics smooth and the beat gentle. The Apollo cabin smiles, heads lifting before they began clapping their hands to the beat as well, and soon everyone but a wide eyed Nico clapped along. Nico's eyes were on Will, whose face was beet red and hands shaking. Percy Jackson hits Nico on the back and asks him what's wrong, but Nico doesn't answer, he just starts to slowly smile, hidden under his bomber jacket.

The song ends with Will's last strum, and everyone claps. The Apollo children shout and whistle, the Aphrodite children tug on Will's sleeve, wondering who it was for. Will stands, makes his way through the crowds, freckles still hidden under a dark blush.

"Did you like it?" The blonde asks, eyes endearingly staring down at the young Italian.

"W-Who, Why- Why are you asking?" Nico murmurs, olive cheeks darkening yet again. He lifts his nose and looks away, pouting softly.

"Because, it was for you, silly. I care about my valentine's opinion." A chuckle escaped him, and he tilts his head back. Cecil comes over, tossing his arm over Will's shoulder.

Nico feels like melting away.

"So, did you like it, di Angelo?"

"You sing very nicely, Cecil." The brunette said discretely.

"You know that is not what I meant~." Cecil winks, lips curling in a smirk. The crowd is still talking, holding close to their jackets and the fire. Nico finds this a nice distraction from answering the question. He glances between the two, Cecil smiling and Will's smile dropping. Oh no, he was getting upset over this?

Nico closes his eyes and exhales through his nose, grabs Will's orange camp T-shirt, tugs him down, and captures his lips in his. The entire camp seems to pause, look to the duo, and take a sigh of relief. The brunette pulls away when Will doesn't respond, head dropping to stare at his combat boots. He feels a warmth on his chin and realizes it is Will, lifting his chin to kiss him again.

"You kinda shocked me, angel. You've gotta give me a little time, ay?" He winks, lightly pecking his eyebrow. Nico sighs, face hidden in his chest in a few moments, breathing in the warmth and smell of clean grass.

"Shut up, Solace. Also, play that ukulele more often."

Will erupts in a laugh, enveloping the younger in his arms.

"Happy Valentine's, Nico."


End file.
